From This Day, From This Night, Forevermore
by Calculated Artificiality
Summary: "Good God, I love you." / "How much?" / "You want me to show you?" / Deacon asks the question in 5x09. Well, this story watches him show her. This story also *fixes* what happened at the end of the episode by creating an AU. (Rated M)


_A/N: This picks up midway through 5x09, and lets you see Deacon_ show her _. It's basically PWP, except it fixes things (aka creates an AU so the end of the episode doesn't happen)._

* * *

Deacon pulled back to look at her, suddenly struck by her beauty, by the way the weight of his affection for her was apt to overwhelm him at any given moment, "Good God, I love you." His arms were around her waist, and he was thoroughly enjoying the feeling of having her in his arms.

Sometimes he felt like he might be crushed by how much he loved her, by how much he needed her.

She circled her arms around his neck, and glanced down at his lips, "Mm," She looked at his eyes, remembering the boy she fell in love with so long ago, amazed that he was the man standing before her now. She looked back to his lips, "How much?" She whispered the question to him.

Deacon pulled her a little closer, his eyes flickering over her face. He knew she already knew how much he loved her, how much he'd always loved her. But he wanted to spend the rest of his life reminding her.

He pressed his hands into her lower back as he dipped his head towards her, "You want me to show you?" He asked, smirking a little as he looked at her.

Rayna smiled, and looked at him through hooded eyes. She nodded her head slightly, "Mmhm," She leaned in to press her lips to his, smiling against his mouth.

Deacon slid his hands around her waist, inhaling sharply as Rayna pressed her hips against him, teasing him. She let out a little laugh at his reaction, feeling him grow hard against her. She was suddenly very, very turned on. She tilted her head up to kiss him full on the mouth, letting one hand slide down his chest as they kissed.

He pulled his upper body away from her, but held her hips firmly to his, "Alright, I'll show you," he said, nodding slightly. Her hand was still around his neck, resting on the collar of his shirt.

She dropped her hands and pulled away from him, giggling. "Okay," She said, her voice full of delight.

"Alright," Deacon said, smiling as he ran his hand across her lower back.

He spun her around and walked her back until her lower back was pressed into the edge of the granite countertop, his hands skirting around her midsection until they were underneath the hem of her butterfly sweater.

He pressed his forehead to hers, "You know how much I love you, Ray." He whispered, "How much I've _always_ loved you." He eased his hips into her, pinning her lower body to the counter. He worked her sweater up over her head, tossing it unceremoniously onto the kitchen floor. She was wearing a cream-colored lace bra, and he could see her breasts through the lace. He growled a little at the sight of her and then moved his head down to nip at her ear, "But I'm more than happy to remind you." He ran his tongue along the shell of her ear, breathing heavily inside it knowing full well how it drove her crazy.

She arched her back, leaning over the counter. She opened her mouth to make a sound, but nothing came out.

"You want me to remind you, Ray?" Deacon asked, dipping his head to her breast. He sucked at her through the fabric of her bra, taking her nipple into his mouth and grazing his teeth over it. She gasped at the sensation, and he smiled. "Huh? That what you want?" He asked, his mouth still on her; he ground his hips into her, allowing her to feel how hard he was. He bit down gently on her nipple, and she inhaled sharply.

She brought her hand to the back of his head, holding him against her. She nodded, "Yeah," She breathed; her breath was ragged, the coil of desire growing in her belly, "Show me, Deacon."

He spread her legs apart, and then lifted his knee. Taking the hint, she ground down on his knee as his hands worked on her button and fly. Deacon smiled when he felt the heat of her through her pants as she worked herself against him. When he had popped her button open and eased her fly down, Deacon dropped his knee, and Rayna whimpered at the loss of stimulation.

"Patience," Deacon chuckled, hooking his thumbs into the waistband of her pants.

He slid her pants down over her hips, and helped her step out of them. She kicked them to the side, and stared at him, standing in the middle of their kitchen in her matching bra and panties. He reached down and stroked her through her the fabric of her panties, leaning forward and biting her lip as his hand cupped her. "I can _feel_ how much _you_ love _me_ , Rayna." He whispered against her mouth, her wetness soaking through her panties, painting his fingers.

"You have _no_ idea how much I love you," She said, pressing herself desperately into his hand.

Deacon smirked, and slid the tip of his finger into her through the fabric. She gasped as his fingertip slid right into her.

He laughed softly against her mouth, "I have _some_ idea," he eased his fingertip out and then ran his index finger along her length. When she shivered at the contact, he reached up for the waistband of her panties, skirting them down over her hips.

She kicked them off, and Deacon leaned forward, capturing her mouth with his. He kissed her passionately, his tongue darting into her mouth to taste her. He explored her mouth with his tongue, and then pulled it back out again, running it lightly over her lips. Rayna reached down to touch him through his jeans, but the minute her hand grazed him he jerked his hips back.

She looked at him quizzically, pulling back so she could see his face.

He raised a finger, wagging it, "This is about _you_ ," He said, dropping his head to her neck and suckling the flesh there lightly. "This is all about you, baby." He licked her neck, and then slid his hands down her body.

Deacon wrapped his hands around her hips, his thumbs digging into her flesh as he lifted her up on to the edge of the kitchen counter. Her arms looped around his neck as he kissed her hard, his desire taking over as he roughly took her mouth. Suddenly, he pulled back, panting. Then, he hooked his arms underneath her armpits and pulled her to the very edge of the kitchen counter.

Pulling away from her, he smirked as he spread her legs apart at the knees, exposing her fully to him.

Rayna flushed, fully aware of how she must look, her legs spread wide, breathing heavily. Her brain tried to catch up with what was happening—on the kitchen counter, no less—but it was no use. She couldn't wrap her mind around what was going on here. She'd never been able to wrap her mind around the way Deacon made her feel, around the things Deacon did to her.

Deacon began to drop to his knees, and Rayna stopped him, realization dawning on her. She glanced at the hard ground, and then back to him.

"What about your knees, babe?" She asked, suddenly concerned.

Deacon chuckled, "It'll be well worth it," He replied, sinking to the ground, his knees supporting him on the hard tile.

He was at the perfect height, and he brought his face close to her; tenderly kissing the inside of each thigh, he made a trail to her center, his breath hot against her. Deacon stared at her for a moment, his eyes focused between her legs. "You're so beautiful, Ray." He whispered, just before he lowered his head and ran his tongue along her. "I love how you taste," He whispered, licking her again.

Rayna put her hands behind her on the counter to steady herself, suddenly not confident in her capacity to hold herself upright.

Deacon brought his hand to her, his fingers lightly ghosting over her clit as his tongue explored her.

"Yes, Deacon," She sighed, taking one hand and running it through his hair. He'd always been _so good_ at this, and she was pleased to find that he was still _so good_ at it, even on his knees in the kitchen. The thought that he was on his knees in front of her with his mouth on her made her stomach tighten—it was _so hot_.

Deacon licked her steadily, and then lifted her legs over his shoulders, allowing himself to get a better angle with his mouth. With full access to her now, his mouth moved against her, and he let out a groan as he licked, kissed, and sucked her flesh, enjoying the taste of her, enjoying the warmth of her under his mouth as he worked. It was clear he was thoroughly enjoying himself, and Rayna smiled at the appreciative sounds he made as he slid his tongue inside of her. He moved his finger against her clit once more, and then replaced it with his tongue, flicking it lightly.

Rayna arched her back at the feel of his tongue on her clit, "Fuck," She breathed, dragging her hand from Deacon's hair, once again convinced she needed both hands to support her.

Deacon swirled his tongue around her, and then he brought his finger to her entrance. He circled her opening lightly, toying with her a bit before he pushed his finger inside. Rayna moaned, and then he added another finger, never taking his mouth from her. Rayna's mouth fell open, and her head lolled back at his ministrations. His fingers slid in and out of her rhythmically, and she found herself panting every time he slid them in.

After a moment, he pushed his fingers in all the way, a little roughly, and Rayna made a noise in the back of her throat, "God, Deacon," She said, her voice thick with arousal, "Don't stop, babe," She lifted her hips a little, pressing herself into his mouth. "Don't ever _fucking_ stop."

Deacon moaned against her, her breathless voice driving him wild. He pumped his fingers in and out of her, alternating long and slow strokes with hard and fast strokes. Her whimpers were growing more and more erratic, and Deacon could tell she was close by the sounds she was making. Damn if he couldn't come right then and there if he wanted to. _That's_ what she did to him.

" _You're so fucking sexy,_ " He spoke against her.

Rayna groaned in response, the raw, husky sound of his voice driving her crazy. She titled her head up to watch him, and the sight of his face buried between her legs caused the beginning of her orgasm to wash over her.

" _Fuck_ ," She breathed out, panting, and Deacon made a noise of appreciation as he worked his fingers and tongue in unison, rapidly moving his fingers in and out of her, knowing exactly what she needed to get there.

Finally, Rayna felt the full weight of her orgasm surge forth and she cried out, her legs tightening around Deacon's shoulders.

Deacon kept his mouth on her, and kept the pace steady, burying his fingers over and over again, watching as her head dropped back and she yelled out his name; it echoed around the tile of the kitchen, and he smiled.

"Deacon," She whispered again, coming down from the high; he continued sucking lightly on her clit, enjoying the feeling of her muscles contracting around his fingers.

Deacon watched as shudders racked her body—little aftershocks one right after the other, until finally she stilled, her legs quivering around him. He continued lazily running his tongue over her, lapping at her until she sighed, and let out a little laugh. He slid his fingers in and out of her two more times, and then he withdrew them, gently unhooking her legs from his shoulders.

Deacon stood, and slid his hand behind Rayna's lower back, helping her sit upright on the edge of the counter. He smiled at her, and Rayna watched in awe as he licked his fingers clean, closing his eyes as he tasted her once more, letting out a soft moan as he did. When he withdrew his fingers, he looked at her and smirked.

"Does that answer your question, Ray?" He asked, bringing his forehead to rest against hers.

"Mhmm," She confirmed, her voice still weak from the way he made her cry out.

"Good," He whispered, bringing his mouth to hers, kissing her softly.

Deacon broke their kiss and then he helped her down from the counter, pulling her into an embrace.

He was rock hard against her abdomen, and Rayna kissed him deeply, slipping her tongue inside his mouth; she whimpered when she tasted herself on his tongue. She slid her hand to the front of his pants touching him; she felt him throbbing beneath her fingers, but he caught her wrist as her hand began to move.

"No." He lifted her hand and kissed the inside of his wrist, "This was just for you."

She smiled, and her heart felt overwhelmed, emotion sinking into her bones, "I love you, too, you know." She said, her voice suddenly serious.

Deacon nodded, "I know, baby." He ran his fingers up and down her back, lightly tickling the skin there.

She slid her hands up his back, and leaned her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Oh, I forgot," he said, his breath moving the wisps of her hair, "We can't go to the studio tomorrow."

She stepped back to look at him, "Why the hell not?" Rayna stared at him, "You better not be going back into the studio with Ashley Whatshernuggets."

Deacon laughed, and pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. "No, I'm not going into the studio with Ashley Whatshernuggets." He cupped her face with his hand, "We've been working so hard lately, _you_ especially, so I got us tickets to Maui. We leave first thing tomorrow morning. Flight heads out at 8am."

Rayna raised her eyebrows, "A surprise trip to Maui? You forgot _that_?"

Deacon shrugged, then leered at her, "You distracted me."

Rayna laughed, swatting him away. She sighed, "What about the girls? We can't just take off!"

Deacon smiled, "Maddie's going to stay here with Daphne, watch her." At her look, Deacon laughed, "I've asked Scarlett to stay, too." He ran his hand up and down her arm, "Come on, baby, let's go and get away for awhile—just _be together_ , just the two of us."

Suddenly aware that she was clad only in a bra, and he was still fully dressed, she picked her sweater up off the ground and threw it on, followed by her panties.

Deacon watched her get dressed, aware that she was obviously thinking about it. When she'd buttoned her pants, she put her hands on her hips and stared at him, chewing her lip.

"Well?" He raised his eyebrows.

"When would we come back?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"We can book a return flight whenever we want." He hooked a finger in her belt loop, tugging on it a little, "What do you say?" He asked, his voice hopeful.

Rayna smiled as her mind wandered to sandy beaches and cabanas, shaved ice, and Deacon's bare chest under the island sun.

She sighed, and shook her head, but she was smiling. She shrugged, "Aloha, I guess."

* * *

 _The End._

 _(Title taken from the apparent translation of the Hawaiian phrase No Keia La, No Keia Po, A Mau Loa which means, apparently, "_ _From this day, from this night, forevermore.")_


End file.
